Don't Tell a Soul
by InjusticeLeague
Summary: Danny Sinclair has just discovered his magical abilities. His abusive father calling him a freak, torments him. Will Allyson be able to discover what's going on and save Danny before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Sinclair was an average kid, he didn't have many friends, mostly because he wasn't that well at relating to other kids. But he was not resentful, for he had one true friend, someone he could trust with his secrets, he could even trust his life, Allyson Miller. He and Allyson had met back in 4th grade, when he had just moved to town. On that first day, when a fat bully named Franky had punched him in the gut, she had helped him. Everyone had seen it, but she was the only one who even came up to ask him if he was alright. They had been best friends ever since.

And now here he was, age 13, on his way to his first day of the eighth grade. He sighed for a moment as he passed the local skate shop Sk8 X. Danny had always loved skateboarding, mostly because it was solitary. Like I said, he didn't have many friends. It was also something he was good at, mostlikely the only thing he would ever be good at. He stared longingly at the new skateboard in the window, it had a red and black dragon on the bottom, and the fresh wheels were soft and clean. It screamed out ' Ride Me!'. If only he could, he didn't have an allowance, and his only income was feeding his 94 year old neighbor's 15 cats for a dollar a week. At that rate it would take him a little over 2 years to earn enough for that thing. Realizing he was going to be late for school, he stopped ogling at the beautiful ride, bowed his head, and continued to walk.

All of a sudden he felt like he was flying , or floating. He looked down at his feet, to see that he was on that board. He stopped, a little to hard, he fell down into the grass " Ouch" he complained. He quickly picked up the board to examine it, it was indeed the hundred dollar board he had been admiring in the window display only seconds ago. He hadn't even entered to the store, what the heck was going on.

He picked himself up off the ground and got back on the board. " Well, as long as it's here!" he thought. He rode the rest of the way to school on it, half dazed by the appearance of the board. And half not caring, because it was such a sweet ride. But the thought was constantly nagging him, how the heck did this thing get here? It just appeared, or had he Made it appear?

He was so deep in thought that he smashed into Allyson , " Sorry Ally!" he said as he helped her up.

As they were brushing off their jeans, Allyson commented, " Nice board, Danny. Where'd you get it?"

Danny's eyes widened, what was he going to say to Ally. She was his best friend, best he would end up in a mental hospital if he told her that he had made a skateboard magically appear under his feet. " Umm, I.. I got it for uh.. hanukkah . Yeah hanukkah."

Allyson arched her eyebrow, " Really Danny. For one, It's September. And second, you're not Jewish! Tell me where you really got it!"

Danny gulped. " It..It doesn't matter. " He quickly gathered his things and hurried into the school. Allyson was flustered, what was going on with that boy? They had always told each other everything. So what was the big secret, had he stolen it? No! It wasn't possible, so why wouldn't he tell her where it came from?

She raced after him, but he was no where in sight.

She finally caught up to him, it turned out they had the same homeroom. Their teacher, Mr. Flanner let them out to go to their lockers and load up their stuff. She walked up to him at his locker." Danny what's you're deal?"

He spun around to look at her angrily, " My Deal, is that I need some space!" she said slamming him locker door.

She inquired again and again during the day, he left school grounds for lunch and hanging out in the ally behind the school. Why was Allyson so curious? He was having a little bit a crisis right now, could a he respect that instead of getting all up in his face. He decided that before he told anyone, even Allyson, what was going on, he would ask his dad. Maybe this was a puberty thing. He threw a rock a the brick wall opposite the one he was leaning against. What the hell was he thinking, oh yeah, making random objects appear magically by willing them to. Not Normal. The bell rang, he pulled up his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was a Freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's hair fell in his eyes as he stared down at the ground, not paying much attention to where he was going as he made his way back for history and math class. One again allyson was pounding him with questions as to where he had been and why he was acting so strange. He gave her a dark stare before jamming his locker shut and rushing into homeroom. Allyson followed him in. She payed no attention as Mr. Flanner called out the attendance and just stared at Danny. He staring down at his desk. The bell rang and everyone got up to rush off to afternoon classes. As he made his way there, he was careful to make no eye contact.

History dragged on as the old man with the tweed coat tried to explain the curriculum. Even Allyson the brainiac couldn't help but let her mind drift. As the minutes dragged on like hours, she gazed at Danny in a seat across the room. He was in the corner, no one sitting in the desks next to him, he had his eyes closed and was thinking hard about, well something. She was so focused on figuring out his sullen mood, she had all but forgotten that 59 minutes had passed... "BUZZ!" the bell ran loudly, making her jump in her seat. Seeing this, Danny smirked as he exited the room.

That's when she saw him, Franky. The stupid guy had cropped black hair, and he wore a white t-shirt under a jean jacket. He was a monster, and an evil child. Allyson gagged, she hated him to the core. He had once punched a guy so hard in the ribs, that he now wore a brace around his torso to keep him from collapsing. He also had the I.Q of an earthworm. She should have known, it was the first day, and every first day, he punched Danny in the face. No reason why, he was just such a cold blooded person. One day, she and Danny tried to make up a nickname for him, so far they had _Garlic-Breath_ and _The Beast_. Allyson had suggested that he was just like _Draco Malfoy_ , from the Harry Potter series, Danny was dumbstruck. After a couple of awkward moments, Danny laughed, " He's all round and red in the face. So how about, _The Apple_!" They had both rolled over laughing.

Coming back to the present she saw Franky heading strait towards Danny. She just stayed there, a statue in the hallway, what could she do? The Apple would just kill her if she tried to put a halt to his fun. So she just stared, the blood drained from her face as Franky shoved Danny up against the lockers with a thud. Danny looked up at him, and gave him a death stare. she had never seen him use this expression, he must really not be in the mood.

Franky must of saw that too, because he gave a wide, evil grin and punched him in the gut. And Danny folded in pain, he swung his fat arm up, punching him in the face. Danny looked up, he looked like a reck, he had a bloody nose and a split lip. He gave Franky the death stare again, it was almost frightening. And then he was gone. Franky was nowhere to be found. Allyson blinked, but he had completely vanished. Danny was wide eyed, he gazed in shock at where Franky had been. A look of pure fear crossed his face, then he quickly dashed down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What in the world just happened! First, Franky is attacking me, I'm wishing he would get lost, and he's gone! GONE! I saw Allyson across the hall, she was mystified. Oh no! It was me, the little magical freak! Not that I wasn't happy that I had just saved myself from a broken jaw, but still what the heck!

I picked up my stuff and just bolted. I went strait to the bathroom to clean up my face. I looked like I had been hit by a car. I cleaned off my face, but I would still no doubt look like I had been in a fight. I ran to math class, where Ms. Brewer gave me a lunch time detention tomorrow, great! I sat down in a empty desk in the corner, trying to hide my eyes from 20 curious stares. At least Allyson wasn't in this class with me!

It seemed like an eternity before the bell finally rang. Thank God! I rushed outside, I wanted to get home before Allyson could bore me with more questions. That's when I saw about 10 kids staring up into the old oak tree. I looked up, my jaw dropped. Hanging at least 10 feet in the air was a flailing Franky, hanging from a rather feeble looking branch by a single belt loop. I laughed, wow, never thought I'd be doing that today.

Franky pointed a stubby finger at me, " Sinclair! You little demon! You did this didn't you, you.. you.. you filthy little rat! You cursed me!" I didn't look back, I just ran, full speed away from there as fast as my legs would carry me. He probably sounded like a fool to most, but it was true. He was right. I HAD done this to him.

I felt like punching myself in the face. I needed to talk to my dad! Maybe he could explain all of this, or bear through it with me! I ran into the house, he was already sprawled out on the couch. " Get into a little scuffle at school did ya son." he laughed.

I just nodded, I had all but forgotten my face. " Listen, Dad. Something weird has been going on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny lay sprawled out across his bed, aching. He rubbed a bruise on his arm, then winced, it was still tender. What the hell had happened?

It all started at dinner, with the most awkward conversation he had ever had. His father was quite understanding, more so than he would have expected. As they were clearing the dishes, his father suddenly asked a surprising question. " Are you sure Danny? About these powers." Danny nodded fervently. " Well in that case-" .

Danny shuddered, from there on it was just a blur. Mostly because it was all painful to be able to concentrate on all that was causing that pain. The last thing he remembered about it was a stinging of tears in his eyes, then his father, " You Little Freak!!!". There was a sharp pain, and he was out cold.

He rolled over to check the time, wincing as his shirt rubbed against the scars on his back. It was midnight. He had been out for several hours, what had hit him anyway? He drooped as he lazily got up to put on his pajamas, he had to wake up for school in 6 and a half hours. God! he had completely forgotten about school, he made a mental note that a hoodie and jeans was his new wardrobe. He had to hide the scars, looking in the mirror, he noticed that his hands and head had been left alone. Mostlikely to avoid suspicion. He also noticed that there were burns around his wrists, odd. When had this happened? His jaw dropped, had his father burnt his own, unconscious, son? The answer was clear, right there on his wrists. A low moan escaped him, and he broke down in tears, no one, not even his own father loved him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Danny wore a hoodie and baggy jeans. He slumped down to breakfast, barely awake. He had been up until 3 a.m crying, until he had collapsed with exhaustion.

His father on the other hand, wore a bemused expression, the vile man. He was fed a single slice of bread for breakfast. And just as he was about to walk outside, his father grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down onto the sofa. " Listen, you rotten little son of satan! Don't tell a soul! " With that he was pushed out into the gleaming sun of the beginning of the end, of Danny Sinclair.


End file.
